Meet me Halfway
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: Maybe it's time for those three little words after all... Ichigo/Orihime. Written from Ichigo's POV. Smut/ fluff. Oneshot.


_**Meet me halfway**_

The sensation of her long hair slowly sliding down my chest as she's making her way lower heightens the anticipation and I fail to bite back that surprised gasp when her lips press themselves against me, her breath moist and warm.

Her fingers caress its erected length languidly, softly, almost worshipping and I have to keep myself from grabbing the back of her head when the tip of her tongue flickers against it, tentatively tasting, tantalizingly erotic.

She kisses the tip, breathes on it, licks it again and then takes it in and I'm dying. Her hair is falling over her face, but I can see her move her head in lazy up-and downward motions, the rest of her naked body gyrating in time to the movements of her head. She's humming softly now, sucking on me harder and faster, wrapping her tongue right underneath the head and releasing it again, taking me back inside as deep as she can.

My hands reach out to her face, pushing back her light caramel brown hair. She looks absolutely irresistible; her eyes are closed, cheeks red and her sultry lips beautifully enclosed around my cock. The sight of her little pink tongue licking me has me going insane and I have to pull her back up and close to me before the fun gets over too quickly.

Her eyes are cast to the side as she now lies on top of me, her cheeks still cutely blushing and her lips still wet and shiny from their previous exercise. I slide my hand through her hair and pull her down on me, capturing her lips with mine for an encouraging kiss.

"I want to draw this out for as long as we can," I murmur against her lips, wanting to reassure her, "It was going to be over too soon if you continued on like that."

I can feel her relax in my arms and she's smiling again, moving and pressing her lips against mine. I roll our bodies over on the bed so she's lying next to me now and I can look down upon her. I let a finger slide down from her slightly parted lips to her chin, down her elegant throat, over de dip in her clavicle and in between her beautiful, full breasts. I let my hand cup the left one and I watch her immediate reaction, her small gasps compelling me for a taste. I take the nipple into my mouth and lavishly tease it with my tongue, suckling on the small bud hungrily.

Her right hand nestled itself into my hair while her other one urged my right hand downwards again to settle between her legs. She's so wet and ready for me. I let go of her nipple and look up at her as I slip a finger inside of her warmth, licking my lip at the sight of her, just that one, drawn out moan of hers making all the blood in my body flow to my dick in a hurry. I must have her now, need her pinned under me.

It's not long before I'm watching her voluminous breasts bounce up and down in front of me with every one of my thrusts, the headboard of the bed hitting the opposing wall with soft thuds. Her hair is sprawled above her on the pillows with her arms on top of them. She's watching me from half closed eyelids, head turned slightly to the side, lips parted to let out quivering gasps and the occasional whisper of my name.

She's a fucking goddess.

Her smooth calves are resting on my shoulders and I kiss one of them lovingly before pushing them down and wrapping them around my waist so I can bend over without stressing her body too much. I frame her head with my elbows and we lock eyes.

It's been a few months now that we've been doing this without anyone knowing. Neither of us saw this coming, or had any real hope of it ever happening. The first time was at Urahara's. She'd been called to heal me after I'd gotten a bit careless with Renji during a training. She was crying and I was nearly dying and it just happened. She confessed to being in love with me soon after and although my Shinigami duties often have come in the way of our intimate moments, I could feel myself fall in love with her too after having spent some genuine time with her. I've never been too good with words, so I hoped that she could feel my growing affection for her in my actions.

And now, as I'm staring into her eyes, I can honestly return what I'm feeling for her without feeling like I'm doing wrong by her for not feeling the way she does.

I thrust inside of her and bury my face in her shoulder, breathing her name against her soft skin. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and my neck, holding me close, keeping me sheltered against her as our bodies unrelentingly work towards that much coveted peak.

I've been thinking that perhaps she's been the person I've been waiting for. I can spend the rest of my life fighting Hollows and the like, but if I have no one special to come home to, it gets hard to keep a solid footing. Our friends are great, but she really makes me want to be a better person.

I guess that that is what she means to me more than anyone else.

Firm ground on which I can stand on and grow from.

I don't think that she'll have to wait for those three little words much longer now.


End file.
